


You Have No Idea

by souvenirsfaits



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souvenirsfaits/pseuds/souvenirsfaits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're like Hannah Montana dude, living a double life. It's like, half of you is famous and the other half is just... Blaine" In which Darrn Criss is Blaine Anderson's alias to keep the fact the he's a fanboy a secret. What happens when Kurt finds out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I don't claim to know anything about the personal lives of the real people in my story, Joey Richter, Julia Albain, Joe Moses, Lauren Lopez, etc. Or anything about the inner workings of Starkid. I'm just a girl writing a story. I also know a lot of people have used this plot before and if something sounds similar to another story than I apologize.
> 
> I also didn't do much research for this so I'm sure dates and timelines are inaccurate
> 
> Enjoy and Please Review!
> 
> I wrote this quite a while ago and its been on FF for quite some time now. Figured I'd post it other places.  
> Also Posted On: FF, Scarves and Coffee, AO3 (Can someone show me how to link these????)

You Have No Idea...

It had started innocently enough. A youtube video, a bunch of kids messing around. They'd loved the books, the movies, the story in general. Why not make a crazy musical parody of it? Who knew it would go viral and become such a hit? Not them, that's for sure. The Starkids. Simple enough name. No crazy scheme to get famous. Just a way to pass time and have fun.

The alias was to protect the credibility; let them live a normal life. They all knew they wouldn't work forever, someone was bound to notice eventually. But it was worth a shot. Plus, it was fun. It made them feel like Hannah Montana. (In a good way) They said Blaine was a college kid for credibility, making him feel like maybe he wasn't left out of this one.

Posting the videos on Youtube had been Blaine's idea. "What's the worst that could happen? So, someone finds out I'm a closeted Potter fan; I'll live. It's not like it's gonna be a popular video or anything." He persuaded his friends.

"Fine. We'll post the damn videos. But you're using an alias. We don't need people knowing our leading man is gay. Not that I care you are, but other people might. And I've always wanted to be famous; you guys know that." Julia insisted. She had this crazy idea in her mind that working alongside gay people would make her look gay. It was weird, she knew; but Blaine didn't take offense to it. (She was like Rachel Berry; but we'll get to that later.)

"Fine. Just put starring Darren Criss then." Blaine said, pouting a bit. He wanted to be famous too.

Joey gave him a funny look. "Why Darren Criss?" He asked.

Blaine rolled his eyes at his best friend. Did it really matter? "Darren is my middle name, and Criss is what my parents were going to name my twin sister." Blaine explained. "She died in the womb." He explained.

Julia nodded and typed the name into the credits; clicking the 'post' button. "Movie time?" She asked the others. Everyone made their way to the couch. "Do I even need to ask?" She said with a laugh, picking up the Sorcerer's Stone and popping it into the Blue Ray into the player and settling on the couch next to Lauren.

_________________________________________________________________________

"W-we should practice." Blaine said with a shy smile, shaking his head at how well that had went.

Kurt smiled back at him. "I thought we were." He said. Oh, we're kissing again. And wow; I haven't kissed like this since that one time with Julia. And that had been like kissing my sister. Blaine thought. Wait, why am I thinking about Julia while I'm kissing the boy I love? Love? Is it too soon to say that? Oh, who cares Blaine! Hot boy. Kissing you. Focus on that. Blaine thought.

Kurt pulled back and stared at him. "Wow..." He breathed. "So... Does this mean..." Kurt trailed off, looking at Blaine expectantly.

Blaine smiled. "Kurt will you be my boyfriend?" He asked. Kurt nodded and they walked out of the common room hand in hand. Blaine couldn't help but feel like he was hiding again.  
_________________________________________________________________________  
"...And then I kissed him." Blaine explained over the phone.

"Dude! That's great. Does this mean you're like together now?" Joey asked on the other line. He knew all about the internal struggle Blaine had been having earlier in the week. Their nightly phone calls voiced a lot. After Blaine had transferred to Dalton, they'd all promised to stay in touch. After all, the Starkid's weren't gonna let distance tear them apart.

"Yeah, I asked him to be my boyfriend and he said yes so... Yeah, I have yet to stop smiling." He admitted.

Joey laughed. "He sounds awesome Dare, When do I get to meet him?" He asked excitedly. The Starkids had taken to calling him Darren over the last year, keeping his Dalton life and his Starkid life separate.

Blaine frowned. "Joey I don't know. I mean... I haven't even told him about Starkid yet. For all I know, he could hate Harry Potter. And face it, that's all we ever talk about." He admitted with a laugh.

"Or he could be a Starkid fan and fall even more in love with you at the discovery that you're Harry Freaking Potter." Joey argued.

Blaine laughed. "Yeah sure. He totally fanboys over Darren and is in love with Joey Richter." He said sarcastically.

Joey sighed. "Ya never know man! Maybe he's straight for Lauren Lopez and has a secret Redvine addiction."

Just then, someone knocked on Blaine's door and walked in. Kurt, of course. Blaine gave him a small wave and held up a finger, signaling for Kurt to hold on for a second. He nodded and walked over to Blaine desk chair, waiting patiently. "Listen Joey, I gotta go. Tell Lauren and Jules I said hi." He said quickly.

"Fine; ditch me. It's okay." Joey said in a pouting voice.

"Joey, I have company. I'll text you later." Blaine insisted.

"Ooh, it it really hot company you'd like to do dirty things to?" Joey asked.

"Maybe." He admitted.

"Okay! We'll bye! I love you Darren! Go do dirty gay things with hot boys!" He said excitedly.

"Too soon. Love you too." Blaine said before hanging up and smiling at Kurt. "Hi..." He breathed, resisting the urge to giggle with excitement.

"Hey, who were you talking to?" Kurt asked. 

"Oh, my best friend Joey. We call each other every night to stay in touch. He lives back in Ann Arbor so... Have I really never mentioned him?" He asked.

Kurt shrugged. "You probably have. I just forgot or something." He said nonchalantly. "You seem pretty close, so I doubt you haven't."

Blaine smiled. "Yeah, we've known each other forever. He was the first person I came out to." He admitted.

"I came out to 'Cedes first. She asked me out and I rejected her. Then she threw a rock through the windshield of my Navigator because I told her I was in love with Rachel Berry. We've been best friends ever since." He explained.

Blaine laughed. "You have a funny coming out story! When I told Joey I was so afraid of what he'd say. I mean, what straight guy wants to be best friends with the gay kid? I did it on accident, we were watching Transformers and I said I didn't like Megan Fox. It was obvious after that. I mean, what straight guy doesn't like Megan fox? When I realized what I'd said I ran out of the room and tried to hide in my bathroom and cry. I swear, not five minutes passed and he'd already found the key to my bathroom and ended up holding me while I cried for an hour. When I'd finally composed myself enough to hear what he was saying he told me he'd had no idea, but that he didn't care one way or another. The craziest part? We were thirteen at the time. It was insane. Of course, we were never normal teenagers." He said with a laugh.

Kurt smiled. "That's pretty awesome. So when do I get to meet him?" He asked.

Blaine bit his lip. "That's funny, he asked the same thing. Hopefully soon. But like I said, he lives back in Ann Arbor so it might be a while."

Blaine's boyfriend nodded. "So what do ya wanna do?" He asked.

"I don't know, a movie? You can pick." He said, pointing to the rack next to his TV. Kurt nodded and walked over to the rack, eyes lighting up as he grabbed a disk off the shelf.

"I haven't seen this since that midnight premiere!" He lied, it had been the Hollywood premiere. Kurt pulled the disk out of the case and stuck it in Blaine's dvd player. The familiar sound of Hedwig's theme filled the room and the display menu for Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part One showed up.

"You're a Potter fan?" Blaine asked, surprised.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Duh! How could I not be!" He said, sliding next to Blaine on the bed. "Is this okay?" He asked nervously.

Blaine smiled. "Perfect." He said, placing a small kiss on Kurt's forehead.  
_________________________________________________________________________

A few months passed with no more mentions of Harry Potter or Joey, and Blaine pretty much forgot that Kurt knew nothing about his Starkid past. but nothing stays silent forever.

"Hey Blaine, could you go into Finn's room and grab my Marc Jacobs bag off the floor by his closet? I left it in there when I was doing homework last night." Blaine nodded and walked out of the room, knocking on Finn's door before pushing the door open and grabbing the bag off of the floor. But not before a t-shirt in the open closet caught his eye.

"Oh my god..." Blaine whispered as he caught sight of the oh-so-familiar Starship logo. He quickly shook his head and left the room.

Kurt knew something was up the minute Blaine returned to the room. His face was stark-white like he'd seen a ghost and his expression was vacant. "You okay babe?" He asked. They'd recently started to get comfortable enough for pet names.

Blaine looked up and shook his head again. "What? Oh, yeah I'm fine."

"You sure? You looked like you just walked in on someone changing or something." Kurt said with a laugh. "Wait, did you walk in on Finn? I remember the first time I did that. He didn't speak to me for like a week." He said with another laugh.

Blaine shook his head no. "I just have a headache. I think I'm just gonna go home and rest for a bit. I'll text you later okay?" He said, setting Kurt's bag down on his bed and grabbing his phone off of Kurt's nightstand.

Kurt nodded and leaned over to give Blaine a kiss on his lips. "Feel better, I love you." He said, turning around to finish folding his clothes and Blaine walked toward the door.

"Love you too, babe. I'll see you later." He said, walking to his car so he could call Joey and vent.  
_________________________________________________________________________

"You've got to tell him dude. He probably knows what Starkid is if his brother does." Joey tried to reason.

"But him and his brother have such parallel interests! He might despise Starkid and hate his brother for owning that shirt!" Blaine argued.

"Fine Darren. Do what you want. But don't come crying to me when your boyfriend figures it out before you tell him." He said. "I gotta go, Lauren is having a Malfoy Meltdown." He said, referring to the times when Lauren falls in to character for no apparent reason and begins to roll around like a fool.

"Bye Joey, call me later." Blaine said before hanging up and banging his head against his desk.  
_________________________________________________________________________

Kurt prided himself in being very aware of things. He knew the latest gossip, kept up with fashion trends and knew what people were feeling most of the time. He knew that Blaine was feeling strongly about something, and that it was tearing him apart at the seams. He just didn't know what was doing it.

When Kurt couldn't figure something out, or let it go; he submitted to his guilty pleasure of Youtube. When he had gotten tossed in a dumpster for the first time Freshman year, he'd discovered the best thing on the internet; A Very Potter Musical. What wasn't to love? It was Harry Potter, with music, and it was hilarious. Later that year he'd found Charlie Bit My Finger, which he didn't find all that amusing, and then Nerdfighting; which he'd never admit to liking. The internet was his sanctuary.

Kurt dreamed of meeting famous people, He'd faint if he ever met Marc Jacobs, and drop dead if it were Patti LuPone. Being friends with a Starkid? That would be totally awesome. They'd make you laugh to you peed your pants and be great friends to you, guaranteed. They loved their fans and loved each other, something hard to accomplish these days it seemed.

Focus Kurt, you need to study He thought as Coolest Girl blasted out of his laptop speakers. Watching Youtube videos and trying to do your homework all at once? Very difficult it seemed. Screw it. He thought, getting up from the desk chair in his dorm room and walking out.

He found Blaine in his dorm room, door open and music coming out. Live music. Kurt thought as he stepping into the room. "You play guitar?" He asked and then it clicked. Gutiar playing, original song writing, accepting straight best friend, Ann Arbor. Oh my god, I'm dating Harry Freakin' Potter. He realized suddenly.

"Blaine?" Kurt said, trying to gain the boys attention. "Blaine? Hello... Anyone home?" He tried after a few seconds. "Blaine! Earth to Blaine!" He tried to no avail. He was seconds away from giving up. "COME IN, STARSHIP RANGER!" He yelled, making Blaine jump in surprise.

"What? Ohhh... H-Hi Kurt. What's up?" Blaine said nervously.

Kurt laughed and rolled his eyes. "Cut the crap Blaine. I know you're Darren Criss, also known as Harry Freakin' Potter." He stated, sitting down on the bed.

"And now you're here to break up with me right?" Blaine asked, picking at his bedspread and refusing to meet Kurt's eyes.

Kurt sighed. "I was afraid you'd say the same, cuz according to the internet you're as straight as a board. By the way, which name is an alias?" He asked.

Blaine smiled a bit. "I'm definitely gay, and my middle name is Darren." He proclaimed. "So does this mean you're a fan?" He asked Kurt.

Kurt blushed and nodded. "I can't believe it took me this long to figure out actually. You signed my 'Together We're Totally Awesome' t-shirt at the last AVPS show." He admitted

Blaine laughed and thought for a second. "Oh my god! I did! You made me mess up my line in the Second Act, twice. You were front row and very distractingly cute." He realized. "I wanted to ask you out that night by the way, but it would've blown my whole 'Darren Criss is straight' cover."

Kurt laughed. "It's probably good that you didn't, actually. For one, I would have passed out. And two, I didn't come out to my dad until about a week later. He uh, found my scarf of sexual preference under my bed. Along with a lot of other things."

Blaine's eyes got noticeably larger. "Wait a second, how much of a fan are you?" He asked. "Because this does seem like your thing at all."

Kurt bit his lip with a worrisome expression. "I... Um... I've been in love with your alter ego since I was 14 and I use 'Not Alone' for ninety percent of the auditions I do? I'm one of your biggest fans, I know that; which could potentially make things really awkward between us." He admitted.

Blaine sighed. "Joey is going to laugh his ass off about this..." He stated. "He's been rooting for you being a fan ever since I told him about the Starship t-shirt I found in Finn's closet a while back."

Kurt laughed. "So you're not mad at me for being obsessed with you? Because if I were you I'd be spazzing out right about now to be honest."

"Honestly, I'm just glad you don't hate me for being the biggest Potter Nerd that's ever walked the face of the earth. I love you, you crazy, obsessed fanboy." Blaine whispered endearingly.

"And I love you too, you weird, incredibly creative Potterhead." He said in return. "So now that I know your big secret, how ya feeling about it? Are you excited that you can fanboy or are you frightened for your life?" He jokingly said in his best Rita Skeeter voice.

"Why would I be frightened for my life?" Blaine asked, playing along

Kurt giggled and continued "Cuz I love your guts, want you mine and I just escaped from closeted fanboydom. But, It's no skin off your back, kid. Ya know why?" Kurt said with a giggle. "You're Blaine Freakin' Warbler!"


	2. Chapter 2

You Have No Idea...  
"So Kurt figured it out..." Blaine said into the phone attached to his ear.  
"And?" Joey asked.  
Blaine laughed. "He was totally okay with it! He's actually a huge fan, more of a fanboy than anything to be honest. He's been to our shows before and everything."  
Joey laughed "Told you, dude! Why would he have a problem with dating someone as Supermegafoxyawesomehot as you?"  
Blaine thought for a moment. "Uh, because it means I'm the biggest dork on the planet? Besides maybe you, that is. I wrote a freaking musical about a book. I don't think there's a way to be a bigger weirdo. Hey! Speaking of weirdoes, when are you guys coming to visit me here in little lonely Ohio?" He asked curiously.  
Joey rolled his eyes on the other side of the conversation. "Didn't we just have this conversation yesterday? Space Tour is performing in L.A. two weeks from now. You're flying there to perform with us because, well... You're supposed to be living there at the moment."  
Blaine thought for a moment. "I thought I was performing with you in New York?" He questioned. "Wait, I'm supposed to be there for both? Joey! I can't miss that much Warbler practice, Wes would kill me with his gavel."  
"Too bad, bro. Your duty as a Starkid far outweighs your Warbler Necessities. Besides, where would you rather be? Performing with your best friends in the biggest cities in the United States or a little choir room in Hicktown, USA? Your choice."  
Blaine sighed. It wasn't Warbler rehearsal he was worried about missing. It was Kurt; his adorable and hot boyfriend.  
"He could come with, you know. Lauren needs to threaten his balls anyway if he tries to hurt you." Joey said, reading Blaine's mind. "I'm pretty sure he could use the break anyway if the classes at Dalton are as hard as you say they are."  
"I could ask; his father's pretty protective though. I'm not so sure he'd be allowed to run around New York and Los Angeles with his famous boyfriend." Blaine admitted, feeling his good mood deflate noticeably. Having Kurt along for the Space Tour would be the best, but the chances of it happening were slim to none.  
"Try. I want to meet him already!" Joey whined.  
"I will. I'm meeting him for coffee in twenty minutes or so, so I'll call you tonight and let you know if I need you to mail another plane ticket to me. Thanks Joey." Blaine said before hanging up, just catching Joey's 'See ya, Dare!'  
________________________________________  
"So, Mr. Warbler; anything new with you?" Kurt asked, taking a sip of his coffee as he waited for his boyfriend's response.  
"I... Um, I've got something to ask you actually. How would you feel about flying to New York and Los Angeles with me for a few days? The Space Tour is going to perform a few shows there and I'm supposed to be making guest appearances at them." Blaine asked nervously.  
Kurt raised his eyebrow. "You want me to come with you? Are the rest of the Starkids okay with that?" He asked, setting down the coffee he'd been taking a sip of.  
"Of course they are!" Blaine said. "They're all dying to meet you. I apparently can't stop talking about you and it makes them really interested in getting to know you better than through stories I tell them. So you wanna come?"  
Kurt sighed. "I'd love to come, but do you honestly think my dad would be okay with it? Think about it; in his eyes all he'll see is you and me, on the other side of the country, alone..."  
The secret Starkid bit his lip. "I know... I thought we could at least try? The worst he could say is no" Blaine shrugged.  
"Well I can try. I'll let know when I have an answer. When did you say it would be?" Kurt asked.  
Blaine smiled. "I didn't, it'll be about two weeks from now, LA first and then we'll fly from LAX to the JKF. We'll be in Los Angeles for two days and then New York for three."  
"You know, I've never even been on a plane before..." Kurt admitted. "I've only been out of Ohio once, and it was a few years ago for a certain performance of AVPS."  
"All the more reason to join me." Blaine said, finishing off his coffee and getting up to walk over to the trash can.  
"I'll call you tonight and let you know if he gives me an answer." Kurt said, standing up from their table to walk over to where Blaine stood. He looked around carefully to see if anyone was watching them before dropping a kiss onto Blaine's lips. "I better get going; I'm meeting Mercedes at the mall in a half hour."  
"Don't spend too much of your allowance now. Better save up for the fabulous shopping you can do in New York." Blaine said with a wink.  
"I'll try..." Kurt sighed as he stepped through the door to the Lima Bean and into the cold air.  
________________________________________  
"Hey Dad?" Kurt called from the kitchen where he was scooping ice cream into a bowl later that night.  
"Yeah?" Burt called from the living room where he was watching Ice Road Truckers or Deadliest Catch or football. Whatever.  
"So remember how I told you that Blaine was Darren Criss from Starkid? Well, they're doing the concert thing a few weeks from now in Los Angeles and New York and Blaine asked if I wanted to go with." Kurt said, putting the ice cream back in the freezer and walking back into the living room.  
"That sounds interesting." Burt admitted. "How exactly do you plan on affording that?"  
Kurt thought back to his text conversation from a few hours ago. "Blaine said all the plane tickets and hotel would be paid for by their merchandise sales and stuff."  
"And hotel rooms? You don't honestly think I'll let you spend a night alone with your boyfriend in another city do you?" Burt argued.  
"Um well I- I think we'll have separate rooms, or at least separate beds..." Kurt said in defense. "Blaine and I just got together I mean- I know I'm not ready for anything and I don't think Blaine is either."  
"I'll think about it okay? How much school will you be missing?" Burt asked.  
"Just three days. We leave on a Thursday so I'll miss school then but we have that Friday off for staff planning or something. We'd get back early Wednesday morning."  
Burt sighed. "You'll be eighteen in four months Kurt. Moving to New York in a year. I'm not going to stop you. Tell Blaine that if he tries anything over the course of this trip I'll eat him. Literally." Burt threatened.  
"Are you serious? You'll let me go?" Kurt said excitedly.  
"Yes. Now give me that ice cream." Burt said, reaching for the spoon Kurt was bringing towards his mouth. "I think I deserve it. Haven't eaten anything but health crap in months." He grumbled.  
________________________________________  
"He said I could go!" Kurt yelled into his phone.  
“Kurt that’s great! I’ll text Joey and have him book another plane ticket.” Blaine said happily, putting his phone on speaker so that he could text and talk to Kurt at the same time.  
“So what should I pack anyway?” Kurt asked curiously as he rifled through his closet distractedly. “My plain Starkid shirt or my AVPM one? Or one from another show perhaps?” He joked.  
“Kurt seriously, how many show shirts do you have? I mean, I saw the Starship one but…”  
“I have at least one from every show. I have a really old Little White Lie one that was probably fan-made that I found on EBay a few years ago. I’m quite that dedicated fan if you can believe it.” Kurt explained.  
“I’m really happy that you don’t mind my crazy obsessions, Kurt. I never thought I’d be so lucky as to have a boyfriend who not only knows about Starkid but loves them too.” Blaine said lovingly.  
“You should talk. I’m the lucky one here. I never thought I’d be able to say that my boyfriend is the biggest nerd on the planet besides me. Before AVPM, I didn’t even like Harry Potter.” Kurt scoffed.  
Blaine gasped audibly. “How could you not like Happy Potter? It’s Harry Potter!”  
Kurt giggled. “I honestly don’t know; I’d tried reading the books in Elementary but I just couldn’t get into them back then. I saw your musical, and all of a sudden it was the best thing that had ever happened to me. I was one of the first people to be accepted into Pottermore, I have a signed copy of the Philosopher’s Stone that I spent entirely too much money on. Midnight premieres, posters, the works.” Kurt admitted happily.   
“Well, I think I have you beat there. Pottermore sorted, I met J.K Rowling, Hollywood movie premieres, Trafalgar square on the red carpet-“  
“Don’t rub it in, Mister ‘I’m the most famous dork to ever live’! Some of us actually have to be fans the old fashioned way.” Kurt interjected. “Besides, I watched the whole damn live stream of the premiere and not once did I see you behave like a normal human being. In fact, I believe the announcers exact words were ‘well, he sure seems thrilled’ as you jumped up and down like a toddler!” Kurt was teasing of course, but that didn’t mean the accusations weren’t true.  
“I said I was famous, I never said mature.” Blaine justified. “You love it.”  
Kurt sighed. “I do… I better get to sleep; I have a test first hour tomorrow that I’m pretty sure I’m going to fail.”  
“Better wake up early and study then.” Blaine agreed. “Goodnight, Kurt.”  
“Goodnight, Blaine.”  
Both of them silently wondered if it was too soon to call it love.

 

“So besides failing you Chem. test this morning, what’s going on in your life?” Jeff asked as he took a seat across from Kurt and Blaine at the Warbler’s normal lunch spot.  
“Well, Kurt and I are flying out to L.A. in a few days to meet up with some of our friends, and then we’re all going to fly to the Big Apple together. Should be a blast.” Blaine said excitedly.  
“Lucky!” Nick said in a jealous tone. “The rest of us are just going to be stuck here, going to our mundane classes and continuing on with our less-than-glamorous lives while the Rainbow Squad over here journeys across the country in search of magical unicorns.”  
The two brunette boys laughed. “Hardly; more like the two of us will be whisked away in to the lives of our crazy friends for a few days only to emerge a little battered around from the rough-housing I’m sure we’ll endure. Joey may be a cuddle-bug at heart but he’s not one to turn down a good wrestling match when the opportunity presents itself.” Blaine explained.  
“I haven’t even met the guy yet and he’s already decided I’m his new best friend.” Kurt laughed and Blaine looked a little hurt. “Lauren still seems skeptical about me though. We talked on the phone the other day and she was a little reserved, to say the least. I still can’t believe my dad is even allowing me the go with in the first place. When I asked about it a week ago I was expecting to have to sneak out and walk to the airport in order to go.” Kurt said honestly.  
“So these are your friends from Ann Arbor right? What are they doing on L.A. and New York?” Trent asked curiously.  
Blaine stiffened slightly beside Kurt. “I… um, well… It’s a vacation I guess you could say?” He stuttered.  
“Their favorite band is performing in both cities this week and they decided to stalk them.”  
The other boys at the table chuckled slightly. “What band?” Jeff asked.  
Blaine stiffened once again as Kurt answered. “It’s the awesome band called Freelance Whales, you’ve probably never heard of them though.”   
The boys at the table nodded and a few of them left to dump their trays. Blaine gave Kurt a look. “Freelance Whales?” He asked  
Kurt shrugged. “I don’t know I made it up.” He explained and Blaine laughed.

 

“So are you all packed?” Blaine asked from his perch on Kurt’s bed the day before the trip. Burt had suggested that Blaine just stay the night here since it was closer to the airport.  
“I think so… Did you bring a bathing suit?” He asked, holding up a pair of swim trunks.  
“I did, but I’m not sure we’ll use them. I’d pack it just in case though.” He decided and Kurt threw it into his suitcase on the floor.  
Kurt crawled up the Blaine on the bed and sighed dramatically. “That’s everything.” He said, planting a quick kiss on Blaine’s lips. “Getting excited yet?”  
“I’m thrilled. This will be the first show I’ll ever do with someone I love in the audience. I’m nervous as hell though.” He admitted.  
Kurt chuckled and smiled. “I would be too. It is your first tour after all.” He pointed out.  
“You say that like there’ll be more after The Space Tour.” The curly-haired boy said sarcastically.  
“Have you seen the ticket sales? You’re sold out in every city Blaine! If not already, then close enough that you will!”  
“I know, I know; everyone loves Starkid I get it…” Blaine sighed. “I guess I’m just worried that after all this time without me, the fans have forgotten all about little old Darren Criss and have moved on to obsessing over Lauren and Joey.” Blaine admitted, pulling Kurt close to his chest.  
“Relax; it’ll be fine. When they announced that you’d be performing in New York and L.A.; the ticket sales shot up so fast they thought about moving to a bigger venue the accommodate for everyone”  
“Really?” Blaine asked.  
“Really.” Kurt replied. “Now we should get to sleep, the flight leaves at 5 and if I don’t have the proper amount of sleep you’re going by yourself.” Kurt said, flipping of the light and crawling underneath the covers. “My dad said you can stay in here if you want.”  
Blaine nodded and crawled underneath the covers with Kurt, spooning him. “Who decided you could be the little spoon?”  
Kurt laughed and snuggled closer the his boyfriend. “I’ll be the big spoon tomorrow night, okay?” /the taller boy promised.  
“’Kay.” Blaine agreed, kissing the back of Kurt head and closing his eyes, hoping Kurt’s alarm wasn’t as loud and obnoxious as Kurt said it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out!  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, if I did this wouldn't be Fanfiction and Glee wouldn't have this hiatus  
> My Tumblr: mylittleponytemplate(.)tumblr(.)com  
> My Twitter: Lovergirl793  
> ~souvenirfaits


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get up! I promise the next update will be sooner-- Next week at the latest considering it three quartes of the way done already:) Enjoy and please review!

The alarm was just as bad as Kurt described it to be. At four thirty the next morning, Kurt reached over the top of Blaine to shut off the alarm and promptly got up to take a shower, leaving Blaine alone in his room after a quick good morning kiss.  
Blaine went about his normal morning routine as he waited for Kurt to get out of the shower, brushing his teeth in the main bathroom and eating breakfast with Finn before heading back up to Kurt’s en suite bathroom to take his own shower.  
“Make sure you check the bags for our tickets, I stuck them in the front pocket of your messenger.” Blaine said to Kurt before closing the bathroom door.  
“Did you grab your iPod?” Kurt called through the closed door.  
“No, could you grab it out of my overnight bag and put it in my carry-on?” Blaine called back.  
Kurt couldn’t help but notice how domestic they seemed. “Sure, anything else?” He asked.  
“Could you grab my copy of Of Mice and Men out of my backpack? I need to read it for lit class and I thought I could do it on the plane.” Blaine asked, stepping into the shower on the other side of the door. “That should be everything then” He said.  
“Okay, I’ll take our bags downstairs then.” Kurt called, picking up the large number of bags he’d packed himself to take down to his father’s car.  
“G’ Morning” Burt said when he saw Kurt come down the stairs. “About ready to go?” He asked. Burt decided it would be smart to drive Kurt and Blaine to the airport himself instead of having the boys leave one of their cars in the parking lot of the airport.  
“Almost, Blaine is still in the shower but he should be down in a few minutes. I was just gonna grab some toast and mess around on my laptop for a little bit.” Kurt answered.  
“That sounds good; let me know when you’re ready to take off.” Burt said as Kurt heard the water shut off upstairs.  
“I will.” Kurt said, turning on his laptop and pulling up his Twitter account.  
Off to Cali with the best bf ever! He posted before Blaine came down the stairs whilst towel-drying his hair.  
“What time does our flight leave again?” he asked, throwing the towel into the laundry basket outside Burt and Carole’s bedroom and plopping down onto the couch beside Kurt.  
“We have to be at the airport by 6:30 but our flight doesn’t leave until 8.” Kurt replied, shutting his laptop and turning to face Blaine. “Did you want any breakfast?” He asked. “I was just gonna make myself some toast or something.”  
“Toast is good.” Blaine said, standing up from the couch and extending his hand to Kurt to help him up as well.  
They quickly made their breakfast, jelly toast for Kurt and peanut butter for Blaine. “You know, if we kissed right now we’d be PB&J” Blaine said, leaning across the table.   
Kurt turned away from him, blushing slightly. “I can’t, I’m uh… I’m actually allergic to peanuts.” Kurt admits.  
Blaine looks at him, dumbfounded. “You are? I didn’t know that… Wait; are you able to be this close to it?” He asks worriedly, subconsciously sliding the plate away from Kurt.  
“Oh yeah! You’re fine, I just can’t have it near my face or I’ll turn into Violet Beauregarde.” He explains, taking another bite of his toast carefully.  
“I can’t believe I didn’t know that. We’ve been friends for such a long time.” Blaine says, still surprised by Kurt’s allergy.  
“I try to keep it a secret, when people know they tend to be too careful around me, censoring their food and stuff. It makes me uncomfortable.” He answers. “When New Direction found out they stopped eating Reese’s around me—it’s kind of a tradition for everyone to eat Reese’s together before every competition practice, I always just had a Hershey’s or something with them and when they asked why and found out about my allergy they stopped doing it. I was a little sad.” He explains. “So please, enjoy your toast. Make sure you brush your teeth before you kiss me though.”  
Blaine laughed and ate the rest of his toast happily.  
…  
“I’m just going to warn you, I have a slight fear of flying.” Blaine said as they walked through the terminal to board the plane. “I’ll probably grip your hand for dear life when we take off.” He admitted.  
Kurt nodded in understanding. “I’m just really excited to be honest.” He said. “I can’t wait to take off.”  
“Chew gum when we do, your ears are going to pop and it can hurt if you don’t.” Blaine explained, handing him a stick of mint Stride and popping one into his own mouth.  
Kurt nodded in thanks and stuck the gum into his mouth while they searched for their seats on the plane.  
…  
A few hours later, Kurt and Blaine had their feet firmly planted on the ground in Los Angeles.  
“Remember, you have to call me Darren while we’re in public.” Blaine reminded his boyfriend as they stepped inside the limo that had been arranged to take them to their hotel.  
“That shouldn’t be too hard.” Kurt said. “I just have to channel my inner Starkid.”  
Blaine laughed and grabbed a can of Mountain Dew out of the mini fridge in the limo. “Want anything?” He asked and Kurt shook his head.  
“I had like three glasses of Sprite on the plane.” He said. “How far is the hotel from the beach?” He asked.  
Blaine got an excited look on his face. “It’s on the beach.” He answered. “We can go swimming whenever we want!”  
Kurt smiled at the look on the curly-haired boy’s face. “You know, I’ve always wanted to go night swimming… You think we could venture into the unknown together?” He said with a smirk and Blaine blushed slightly.  
“Sounds like fun.” He responded, the color in his face easing slightly. “Anywhere specific you want to go for dinner? I’ve been here before so you can choose.”  
“Actually did you see that restaurant when we were leaving the airport? It looked so cool! I think it was called the Encounter?” Kurt suggested. The restaurant had a space-theme from the look of it, with futuristic lighting and retro furniture. Kurt couldn’t help but think of Starkid when he saw it.  
“Oh yeah! We have reservations there for after the show tomorrow, actually. Joey’s obsessed with that place. It’s very… Us.” He explained with a laugh. “Do you wanna just hit In N’ Out down by the pier and then walk along the shore?”  
Kurt smiled and nodded in affirmation as they pulled into the parking lot of the hotel to check in. “This place is huge!” He exclaimed as they stepped outside the limo.  
“Wow, they went all out.” Blaine admitted, spinning in a circle around himself and admiring the view of their admittedly grand hotel. “They probably even clean their pool, which is more than I can say about some of the hotels we’ve stayed in.”  
Kurt laughed. “Oh poor Darren, can’t even swim in his hotel…” He mocked.  
“Hey, I said they didn’t clean them; I never said we didn’t go swimming in them.” Blaine admitted and Kurt gaped.  
“That’s absolutely disgusting.” Kurt says, looking at Blaine with a grossed-out expression on his face. “You swam in a pool when you couldn’t see the bottom of it?” He asks.  
Blaine nodded. “Joey got a bit of a rash but everyone else made it out okay!” He said excitedly.  
Kurt and Blaine walked into the lobby of their hotel and got in line at the check-in desk.  
“You know I’m really glad you came with me for this. Joey’s my best friend and I don’t get to see him very often; but he and I have always been around for the big changes in each other’s lives, good and bad.” Blaine admitted. “You mean so much to me, and Joey meeting you is a big step.”  
Kurt smiled softly and squeezed Blaine’s hand. “You mean so much to me too, and I’m really glad you’re letting me see this part of you. Joey seems like such a nice guy and I can see how you two make such good friends so I can’t wait to meet him either.” Kurt admitted.  
They got to the front of the line then, checking in to their room and then taking the elevator up with their luggage in tow. Their room was on the third floor, right across the hall from the ice machine. Kurt took the room key card and slid it into the slot, opening the door and stepping inside.  
“One bed.” He noted, setting his bags down in front of the dresser and sitting in the arm chair.  
Blaine nodded. “One bed.” He repeated.  
It wasn’t so much the thought of sleeping in the same bed that scared them, they’d done it before. It was the thought of sleeping in the same bed without a parent around, and what it usually meant for teenage couples.   
“I still get to be the little spoon tonight right?” Blaine questioned, teying to lighten the mood in the room.  
Kurt giggled and nodded, shaking his head slightly.  
“Just because we’re alone and sleeping in the same bed doesn’t mean we have to do anything okay?” Blaine said, kissing Kurt’s cheek and flopping back onto the bed. “So what would you like to do before Team Starkid shows up and destroys all semblance of peace in this hotel?”  
“You know, despite my fears of cloudy hotel pools, I’d actually really enjoy some chlorine right now.” Kurt admitted. “Wanna go swimming?”  
Blaine nodded enthusiastically and got up to grad his swimming trunks from his bag. “I’ll change in the bathroom and you can change in here. Just tell me when you’re dressed so I can come back out.”  
Kurt nodded and grabbed his swimsuit out of his bag as Blaine went into the bathroom. He changed quickly and knocked on the door to tell Blaine he could come out and the shorter boy emerged where swim shorts and no shirt.  
Kurt’s breath hitched slightly and he averted his eyes from Blaine’s defined chest, his cheeks coloring slightly and the sight.  
The shirtless boy smirked slightly but didn’t say anything. “You ready to go?” He asked the angelic boy.  
“Y-yeah. Let’s go.” He said, grabbing his Iphone and heading towards the door with Blaine in tow.  
When they stepped into the hallway they were greeted with the sight of about four teenage girls on their way to the ice machine. At the sight of Blaine, they gasped and ran forward.  
“Oh my god, you’re Darren Criss!” One of them shouted with a squeal of excitement.  
Blaine smiled and nodded. “I am! Are you guys in town for the concert?” He asked enthusiastically, taking a Sharpie out of a girl’s outstretched hand and signing her AVPS shirt with the name of his alias.  
“Yeah! We’re from Newport, but when we found out you were going to be here for the L.A. stop of the tour we just had to get tickets.” A redheaded, tall girl said.  
“Can we get a picture with you?” The girl in the now-signed tshirt asked.  
Blaine laughed and nodded. “Just don’t post my room number on Tumblr okay?” He said.  
Kurt laughed and one of the girls acknowledged him for the first time. “Are you a new Starkid?” The redhead girl asked.  
“He’s an honorary Starkid, this is my friend Chris.” Blaine said on cue, managing to only cringe slightly at the word friend. “He’s tagging along for a few of the tour dates.”  
“Oh fun! Are you going to be in the show at all?” The quietest member of the fan group asked as they pulled Kurt into their picture as well.  
“Not unless this weirdo decides to pull me on stage like he keeps saying he’s going to.” Kurt replies smoothly, smiling as the mom chaperoning the group snaps a quick picture of them.  
“Thanks for coming out you guys! Hopefully I’ll see you in the audience tomorrow!” Blaine said, walking away from the group of girls and dragging Kurt behind him by the wrist.  
“You really couldn’t come up with an alias that wasn’t your last name?” Kurt said, taking Blaine’s hand back into his own.  
“I panicked! I didn’t want to say Kurt in case they posted about you on Tumblr!” Blaine pouted.  
“So does that sort of things happen often?” Kurt asked.  
“Honestly, it only really happens when I’m actually supposed to be in the city where they find me.” Blaine admitted. “It’s only happened once in Lima, and it was you so I’m not sure it counts.”  
Kurt giggled and swung their hands in between them. “Simply because it took so long, I’m gonna go with no.”  
“Just wait until tomorrow, if you think those fans were crazy then you have no idea.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One week, as promised! I’ll try really hard to keep the same schedule for next week but it might not happen because of finals coming up and stuff. Hopefully though! Enjoy:)

The boys go were welcomed with the sounds of unruly Starkids on their way back from the pool, the lobby filled with Starkids looking for a place to check in, a place to pee, a place to sit, whatever. Upon seeing Blaine, even in his soaking wet state a large group of them ran forward to greet him.  
“Dare! You beat us here!” Julia yelled, running forward and throwing her arms around the short boy.  
“Are you Kurt? Oh my god you must be Kurt!” Lauren squealed before pulling Kurt into a tight hug.  
“Yeah, that would be me! I’m really glad I finally get to see you in person Lauren!” Kurt exclaimed back, releasing himself from Lauren’s grasp.  
“Oh my gosh so Darren told you about all of us then?” she asked.  
“Something like that… It was more like I finally put two and two together and figured out that Blaine was Harry Freakin’ Potter.” Kurt admitted. “I’m a huge fan of Starkid and I’ve been to your shows before so I was actually surprised it took me as long as it did.”  
“That’s right! Joey said you were a fan!” Julia said, giving her own input into the conversation.  
Blaine nodded and looked around the crowded lobby before turning back to the group. “Speaking of Mr. Richter, where is he?”  
“Brian and Joey though it would be a good idea to run out and get ice cream right this very second so they should be back in a few minutes. Go get dressed so we can hug you properly!”  
Blaine and Kurt laughed before making their way back to their floor and into their room to change. “I love your friends so much… I was kinda afraid their personalities were different offstage but they’re great!” Kurt admitted.  
“Yeah… A few of them have bad days but overall, they’re pretty nice.” Blaine said, going into the bathroom to put his street clothes back on while Kurt changed.  
“They seem to converse regularly though, if everyone knowing my name is a good indicator!” Kurt joked through the door.  
Just then, their hotel room was invaded. “Honey!!! I’m hooommmmeee!” Joey yelled as he stepped throught he door, taking note of the naked Kurt who was holding his shirt in front of himself and the lack of Blaine. “Oh god this is the wrong room isn’t it?” He said slowly backing up, and out the door.  
“N-no not the wrong room, just… The wrong moment maybe?” Blaine’s in the bathroom.” He explained.  
Blaine bursted out of the bathroom then, taking in the sight of almost naked boyfriend and idiot best friend. “God Joey! Don’t you know how to knock?!” He asked, wearing only his boxers. He direct his attention Kurt, only then noticing his boyfriend’s state of undress.  
“Oh my god Joey! Get. Out. Now that you’ve officially seen more of my boyfriend than I have.” He muttered to himself.  
“Sorry! Sorry… I forgot you were sharing a hotel room, I’ll just…” He said, pointing to the door. “Nice to finally meet you Kurt, I’ve heard a lot about you.” He said before walking out and closing the door behind him.  
“Welcome to Starkid!” Kurt said with a laugh.  
Blaine followed suit and laughed as well. “Um… Yeah… So that was Joey… I’ll just, go put on some clothing now.” Blaine said before going back in to the bathroom.  
Kurt laughed and shook his head. If this was how they met, he was sure the rest of their friendship would b full of adventures.  
…  
Once they were both dressed, they went out into the hall to properly catch up with and meet Joey.  
“Okay, I’m glad you’re dressed now because I need to hug you.” Joey said, pulling Blaine and Kurt into a tight embrace.  
“Yeah, next time you want to surprise me and my boyfriend in our hotel room ask the rest of our friends what we were just doing. Which was swimming.”  
“Either way, Kurt it’s great to finally meet you. Dare never shuts up about you; so if you ever hurt him you can pretty much guarantee that you’ll never have the privilege of seeing sunlight ever again. Got it?” Joey threatened, holding on to Kurt’s forearm a little too tightly and staring into his eyes just a little too intensely.  
Kurt nodded with his eyes wide and serious and Joey loosened his grip on Kurt’s arm, blinking away his gaze. “Okay, now that the threats are done! How are you guys? Did Dare totally freak out on the plane? Are we still going to the Encounter after the show tomorrow?”  
“We’re good, Yes I did and Yes we are.” Blaine responded just as quickly as Joey asked. “How was your drive?  
“Pretty good, sitting on a bus that has Wifi and an Xbox isn’t too hard.” Joey admitted. “Although getting ice cream once we were off was kinda the highlight of my day.” He said, holding up his ice cream cone for emphasis.  
“So who’s ready to do a concert!” Blaine said excitedly, high-fiving Joey and hugging Kurt into his side.  
Kurt laughed and hugged Blaine back. “Well, I’m ready to watch a concert!”Kurt said excitedly.  
Joey smirked and chuckled darkly. “That’s what you think…” he said, looking at Kurt with a slightly evil expression.  
Kurt gave him a look of confusion before turning to Blaine, who gave Joey a look that plainly said ‘knock it off right now.’  
“We’re totally pulling you up on stage at least once over the next few days.” Brian said as he walked up behind the group with his duffel bag thrown over his shoulder and an ice cream in his hand. “I’m Brian, by the way.” He introduced, holding his empty hand out for Kurt to shake.  
Kurt took his hand and nodded. “I know, it’s nice to finally meet you in person.” He said politely.  
Brian smiled and turned his attention to Joey. “Hey, the rest of the guys were wondering if you still wanted to head over to Catch One and have a few drinks.”  
Joey nodded and gestured towards his bag. “Just let me put this in my room and I’ll meet you in the lobby.” He turned to Blaine then. “You don’t mind, do you?” he asked sincerely.  
Blaine shook his head. “You guys go have fun! Kurt and I were going to go get something to eat anyway. We’ll meet you back here around 8 and we can play baseball on the hotel field?” he suggested.  
Kurt’s face paled slightly at the idea of sports, but he nodded along with Joey and Brian nonetheless.  
“Alright, you guys have fun! We’ll see you in a bit.” Brian said, turning back around towards the elevator. “Hey Joey! Who’re you sharing a room with?” he asked.  
“Joe.” He said. “I put Lauren in charge of living arrangements so she thought I’d be cute to go by first names.” he said sarcastically. “It would be fine if Moses wasn’t such a bathroom hog…” Joey complained and Kurt laughed.  
“You’ve obviously never met me then.” Kurt admitted and Blaine nodded.  
“His moisturizing routine takes like an hour.” Blaine says.  
Kurt looks at him indignantly. “So does your hair routine!” he counters.  
Blaine blushed and the rest of the group laughed and waved them goodbye, heading towards their own room to put their stuff down and go to the bar.  
“Does it bug you that you can’t go to the bars with them?” Kurt asks as they walk towards the staircase at the end of the hall.  
Blaine shrugs. “Not really, I mean; they wouldn’t do it if they knew it bugged me and if it were back in Ann Arbor they’d just stay in and toss me a beer too. I’m used to it when we’re in other cities.” He said.  
“Besides, I’d rather spend time with you.” Blaine smiled, knocking his shoulder against Kurt’s and grabbing his hand as the step into the stairwell.  
…  
That night, the two boys got back to their room around eleven, having lost track of time at the beach.  
“I can’t believe you jumped in the ocean with all of your clothes on!” Kurt exclaimed, throwing his sweater into the armchair adjacent to the bed.  
“It was hot out! As if you didn’t want to do it too…” Blaine argued, crossing his arms over hic chest and pouting.  
Kurt laughed and nodded. “I probably would have, but these jeans would refuse to come off ever again if I got them wet.”  
“I tempted to go jump in the pool again; I’m ridiculously tired though.” Blaine said, stripping off his wet shirt and throwing over the rail of the bath tub. “I’m gonna put some dry clothes on and then climb into bed, if that’s alright with you.”  
Kurt nodded and sighed sleepily, grabbing his sleep clothes out of his bag and changing into them quickly. He flopped down onto the bed and stretched, going over the events of the day in his head.   
So far, he’d met all of Blaine closest friends and seen his boyfriend behave in his normal, crazy way. The Blaine he’d fallen for was reserved and dapper, calm and serious in a good way—but there was always something beyond the calm exterior that Kurt searched for.  
The angelic boy had only seen glimpse of it through Blaine’s performances, the playful and fun way he can grab his audience’s attention and hold it in a vice grip.   
“You ready for bed?” Blaine asked when he stepped out of the bathroom, standing at the door frame in a t shirt and sweatpants.  
“Yeah, you guys wore me out today!” Kurt admitted with a yawn. “I knew you and your friends were crazy but I had no idea how contagious it is!” He said, climbing underneath the covers and opening his arm for Blaine to crawl into.  
Blaine snuggled in close and closed his eyes. “Yeah… That’s why our concerts are so high energy though. That and the fact that our fans are batshit crazy.” He admitted.   
Kurt laughed and nodded. “Did you know there’s a blog dedicated to your ass?”  
Blaine opened his eyes and gave Kurt a look. “What?” He said with a slight giggle.  
“An entire blog, Blaine. Someone in the world runs a blog that consists solely of pictures of your butt.”  
Blaine laughed. “You know this because..?” He asked.  
Kurt laughed awkwardly. “No reason… Just stumbled upon it…”  
“I love you.” Blaine said simply, turning to face Kurt so that their eyes could meet.  
Kurt’s breath hitched slightly at the confession and he stuttered. “I-I love you too.” He said with a smile.  
The two boys just gazed at each other for a second before kissing slowly. Kurt deepened the kiss and pulled Blaine closer so that the shorter boy was on top of him.   
Blaine licked his way into Kurt’s mouth and sighed at the contact, slipping his hand up the front of Kurt’s shirt. His hands caressed the soft, milky white skin of his boyfriend’s chest and Kurt mimicked the action, sliding his hands up and down Blaine’s back.  
Kurt pulled away slowly and Blaine whined at the loss of contact. “M-maybe we should cool down a bit.” He suggested. Blaine nodded and rolled off of Kurt.  
“Goodnight.” Blaine said, pecking Kurt lightly on the lips and turning over in his arms, effectively taking his spot as the little spoon.  
“Goodnight, Blaine.” Kurt said in return, draping one of his arms over Blaine’s torso and closing his eyes, hoping for enough sleep to make it through the concert the next night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m really sorry this took so long to put up. I had awful writer’s block and it was only because of your kind reviews and love that we’re able to move forward from here. I’ll admit, I’m hitting a wall with this story and I’m not sure where to take it next. Is there anything you want to see? Let me know!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed! Reviews are very much appreciated!

The next morning flew by in a haze of cranberry juice and waffles at the hotel restaurant and costume arrangements.  
“Will you be performing tonight?” One of the costumers asked as she searched through a rack of clothes in search of the one with the tag that said Darren.  
Kurt laughed and shook his head. “Everyone keeps telling me I will be but I think they’re kidding.” Kurt replied. “At least, I hope they’re kidding.”  
“Well if they’re not, what you’re wearing is fine anyway.” She said, pulling a t-shirt off the rack and handing it to the angelic boy. “Will you bring this to Darren? He’s losing his head looking for it.”  
Kurt nodded and took off towards Blaine’s dressing room. “Darren? The costumer found your shirt!” he said through the door.  
“Oh thank god!” Blaine said as he opened the door and quickly ushered Kurt inside. “I don’t understand why we have to have someone okay our clothes now. We’ve made our own costumes for years now.”  
Kurt gave Blaine a look of sympathy. “At least they said yes to it?” He offered.  
Blaine moved around the room in search of his other shoe. “They made me change jeans though.”  
Kurt laughed. “They were neon high waters; of course they made you change!”  
Kurt looked around the dressing room, finding that it was smaller than what you’d see in the movies but just as nice. He walked across the off-white carpet and plopped down on the leather armchair in the corner. “What time is it?” He asked, searching the walls for a clock but not seeing any.  
“Uh… Quarter to 7. We’re on in fifteen so I better get backstage!” He said, leaning down to kiss Kurt lightly on the cheek before running out the door, calling a quick ‘I’ll watch for you!’ over his shoulder.  
Kurt smiled and sighed in content. He could definitely get used to this stuff. The table next to Blaine’s mirror was filled with a variety of snacks, everything from bananas to mini steak sandwiches. “Wow.” He whispered to himself and picked up a pizza roll from the display and popped it into his mouth. Oh my god this food is fantastic. Kurt thought as a man wearing a headset stepped through the door.  
“Hey, the show’s about to start so you might wanna get out there!” He suggested before leaving just as quickly as he came.  
…  
Kurt walked through the crowded front of the stage, elbowing his way past other fans sporting a wide range of Starkid merchandise, everything from pins and hats to tennis shoes and sweat pants. He found an empty space between two sets of teenage girls; one of which was wearing matching shirts that said ‘The Mickey to My Minnie’ on one and ‘The Tigger to My Winnie’ on the other with arrows pointing at each other. Kurt smiled slightly at the idea and scratched his neck.  
The Starkids took the stage and started with a high-energy rendition of ‘Status Quo’ and the crowd sang along enthusiastically, dancing in their places and bringing the heat in the building up. Kurt wiped the sweat off his brow and danced around with the girls next to him.  
“I can’t believe I managed to get these tickets.” The blonde girl in the ‘Tigger to My Winnie’ shirt said. “When Starkid announced the show I had to beg my parents for days to get them to let me go.”  
Kurt clearing his throat and nodded. “Same here, I can’t believe my dad let me fly out here.” He was beginning to feel a little dizzy so he stopped dancing and grabbed the rail that kept fans away from the stage.  
“You flew?” The blonde’s friend said with a bewildered look on her face. “From where?” She asked as Bla- Darren took the stage to start ‘Harry Freaking Potter’.  
Kurt scratched at his arm and side and shrugged. “Ohio.”  
“Are you feeling okay? Your um, your neck is getting all red a splotchy. So is your face!” One of the girls told him.  
Kurt’s eyes widened, thinking about what he’d eaten. Nothing I’ve eaten had peanuts in it… Nonetheless, he could feel his tongue starting to tingle and swell, along with his cheeks. “I-I think I’m having an allergic reaction.” He said calmly. “I need to get out of here.” He said as he started making his way back through the crowd.  
He caught Blaine’s eye for a split second and he saw a look of concern pass through his face but he kept singing to the audience, playing his way across the stage with the others.  
Kurt made it through the crowd and into a walkway, looking around for a security guard or something since he was getting too dizzy to walk himself. He felt himself about to stumble before someone grabbed his arm and pulled him back upright.  
“You’re Kurt, right?” The security guard asked and the angelic boy nodded, wiping his nose on his sleeve and leaning his weight on the man. “Hey, hey! What’s the matter? What happened?” He asked, lifting Kurt off the ground to carry him backstage.  
“I’m… I’m allergic to peanuts.” Kurt stuttered out. “But I don’t think I ate anything with them.” He whispered.  
“Well I’m Jerry and we’re going to get you help. Do you have your EpiPen on you?” He asked hopefully.  
Kurt sighed and shook his head. “It’s in my hotel room…” He admitted. “I didn’t think I’d need it.”  
Jerry pressed the talk button on his radio and said “I need a medic on stage left. We have a severe allergic reaction to peanuts.”   
“Can I get a name on the fan?” The radio said. “Medic is heading your way.”  
Jerry pressed the button again. “Not a fan. It’s Kurt Hummel.”  
…  
As soon as the set ended ten minutes later, Blaine was running backstage and grabbing the arm of the closest PA. “Where’s Kurt Hummel?” He demanded.  
The woman’s eyes widened in surprise at the sight of Blaine, pointing him in the direction of his boyfriend. He squeezed her arm lightly and released her with a ‘thanks!’ as he took off down the hall. The sight of Kurt hurrying through the crowd with his skin looking irritated and face swelling haunted Blaine’s vision. As he speed-walked. It had taken everything he had to finish the set before hurrying back here to see what was wrong.  
“Kurt!” He called when he saw the boy lying on a couch in the lounge backstage. “What happened? Are you okay?”  
Kurt smiled weakly. “I was having an allergic reaction to peanuts in something I ate.” He explained. “I don’t know what though; the only thing I’ve had was one of those pizza bite things in your dressing room.” He said, confused. “Luckily, the medics had an EpiPen on hand.”  
“Wait, pizza bites?” said the nurse standing next to Kurt and he nodded in response. “Did they have Pesto in them?”  
Kurt bit his lip. “Probably, but what would that have anything to do with… Oh my god Pesto is usually made with peanuts! My dad always buys that non-peanut one so I never thought anything of it…” He admitted.  
“Well thank god you’re okay.” The nurse said. “Darren, shouldn’t you be getting back on stage? We’ve got it covered back here; Kurt’s going to be fine.” She insisted.   
Blaine looked to Kurt for affirmation and when Kurt motioned for him to go back out there he leaned down to kiss Kurt’s swollen cheek before running back to the stage.  
After that disaster, the concert went entirely smooth and Kurt and Blaine were on their way back to the hotel by midnight.   
“Sorry you had to see me like that… I know it’s not the exactly cute when my face is swollen up like that.” Kurt apologized in the elevator.   
Blaine laughed and put his arm around Kurt’s shoulders. “I still thought you were the cutest person in the room, red splotches and all.” He admitted.   
“Well that’s good to know! Now I guess you won’t mind me covered in flour then when I’m baking? Or calamine lotion when mosquitoes eat me alive?” He asked.  
Blaine smiled and kissed him slowly on the mouth. “You scared me tonight. I was on stage and I saw you walking out and I couldn’t tell what was wrong. And then the girls you were with during the show looked really worried about you too.” He said. “It took everything I had not to run off stage when I saw you; I was so worried.”   
Kurt sighed and tilted his forehead to rest against Blaine’s. “I’m sorry I scared you.” He whispered honestly.  
“I love you.” Blaine said. “And from now on, none of the food in my dressing room will contain peanuts so you’re safe.”   
Kurt laughed and kissed Blaine again. “I love you too.” He whispered, slightly mesmerized by Blaine’s confession.  
The doors to the elevator opened and the two boys stepped out, walking to their joint room and collapsing on the same bed.   
“So besides almost dying, how was the show?” Blaine asked, turning his head to look at Kurt.   
“It was good, at least what I saw of it. I loved that you guys ended with ‘Not Alone’ since it’s the core of what you guys are about. It was great.” Kurt said.   
The taller boy thought for a moment, about the girls in the matching t-shirts and how excitd they’d been about seeing a Starkid show for the first time. He really did owe them for pointing out how bad his reaction was.  
“You know the girls that I was standing next to at the show? Do you have any idea if security would be able to get me contact information on them?” Kurt asked. “I really want to thank them for helping me out tonight.” Kurt admitted.  
Blaine thought for a moment before answering. “I can try and get in contact with them for you, not promises though. There were a lot of people there last night so it’ll be difficult to say the least.”  
“Thank you. I’m really tired; do you want to just go to bed instead of going down to the pool? Allergic reactions tend to take a lot out of me.” Kurt said with a laugh and Blaine joined him.  
“I agree, worrying about you isn’t exactly good for my energy levels.” Blaine laughed. “Please never accidently eat peanuts ever again.”  
Kurt laughed snuggled closer to Blaine on the bed. “I’ll try.” He whispered, tucking his head underneath Blaine’s chin.   
Blaine kissed the top of Kurt’s head and sighed in content. He had a feeling the two of them wouldn’t be getting up any time soon, which meant disaster for their clothes. The curly-haired boy was slightly disappointed, the Starkids had all collectively decided to pull Kurt up on stage tonight during “Gotta Get Back to Hogwarts” but it hadn’t happened because of the incident. Now they’d have to keep it a secret from Kurt even longer if they wanted it to be a surprise; which was a feat Blaine wasn’t sure his friends could handle. They loved announcing things. Like, really loved it.  
“Goodnight Blaine.” Kurt whispered sleepily, waking Blaine from his daydream as he snuggled impossibly closer on top of the covers.  
Blaine smiled lovingly at his beautiful boyfriend and closed his eyes; he knew they’d find a way to keep their plan under wraps. “Goodnight, Kurt.” He replied.


End file.
